My Mom's A Yeerk
by Ninja7475
Summary: Edru4364 is a yeerk with a dangerous reputation and one day spots an Andalite Tail-fighter crash and onboard she finds a baby Andalite. Instead of killing it, a new instinct takes over and she takes the child in...
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys its me again. I was thinking of writing a kind of ironic story lately and this is the result. enjoy! :)_

* * *

An Andalite Tail-fighter was close to earth.

Only two Andalites on board, both parents in fact.

They were monitoring the ship when...

**THUD!**

They heard something fall onto the ground.

The mother turned around.

_Sirit-Riril-Ecneics?! What are you doing here?! _she cried.

She looked down at a baby Andalite, her baby.

_I snuck on... _the child replied.

_why? _her mother asked worriedly. _your grandmother was supposed to be taking care of you._

_I wanted to be with you and daddy. _Sirit said. _grandma's not the same._

_what's going on? _the father asked as came into the room.

_hi daddy. _Sirit said.

_what the-? _the father started to say.

Then...

**BOOM!**

Both parents ran to the front of the ship.

_yeerks! _the father hissed.

_they're attacking! _the mother said.

Another...

**BOOM!**

The ship started spinning down.

_we're going to crash! _both parents yelled at the same time.

In a matter of minutes the ship crashed into Earth.

Flames and metal everywhere.

Meanwhile, a human-controller near by named Edru4364 was walking to her motorcycle from her host's job as a female-fighter in wrestling.

Her host was a tall, strong woman in her twenties with long, straight dark hair and brown eyes, named Tanya.

Edur enjoyed her host's job very much . She enjoyed fighting and even earned a dangerous reputation with many yeerks and earned the nickname One Round.

She was called this because no one, yeerk or human, has lasted longer then three minutes in a fight with her.

It had been a rough day for Edru, she had a few bruises and a back eye from fights that day but she had won them all.

She was tired. She wanted to relax, but that wasn't going to happen yet.

The Andalite Tail-fighter flew over her head and crashed just a few blocks away in farmland.

"What the-?!" Edru whispered.

She got on her motorcycle and rode off to find the Tail-fighter.

Thoughts raced through her mind.

What's going to happen in a few minutes?

Will there be fighting?

Did anyone else see it?

She finally got there.

"So it wasn't just the head trauma..." Edru whispered.

Her opponent had slammed her head into the fence caging the two opponents in the wrestling rink earlier.

She approached the Tail-fighter and opened the hatch.

She pulled out her Dracon beam just incase she needed it.

There was carnage everywhere.

Then Edur saw it...

Two piles of ash underneath a huge metal bar.

She continued to walk through the ship when she heard something.

_m- mommy?! d-__ daddy?! _came a voice from a room.

Edru opened the door and was shocked to find a baby Andalite.

It was Sirit.

Sirit ran behind a box.

_leave me alone! _she yelled. _I know what you are!_

Edru thought for a moment about what to do with the child but then she felt a new instinct take over for a moment.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." she was surprised by the gentleness in her own voice.

Sirit peaked her stalk eyes over the box.

_then why do you have **that**? _Sirit asked pointing to Edru's Dracon beam.

Edru was the even more surprised then Sirit when she set her Dracon beam down and kicked it across the floor.

The child stepped out from behind the box. She was younger then Edru thought, she didn't even have a tail blade yet.

_where's my mommy and daddy? _Sirit asked.

"They... died in the ship crash." Edru said slowly.

She could tell the child was greatly upset.

"Hey why don't you come with me?" she asked. Edru was surprised by what she was saying.

_are you sure? _Sirit asked. _I'm not sure I trust you._

"You'll be okay. I promise." Edru said still shocked by her own words.

_okay. I'll trust you but please don't make me regret it. _Sirit said slowly.

"Follow me." said Edru.

She picked up her Dracon beam and lead the young Andalite to her motorcycle.

"Hide in the basket on the back." she said "I'll cover it with this blanket so no one will see you."

_okay. where are we going? _asked Sirit.

"To my house." Edru replied. "I'm Edru4364 by the way."

Sirit hid in the basket and was covered by the blankets.

Edru drove them home. She dragged the basket in the house and Sirit came out as soon as Edru shut the door.

_wow you were **actually** telling the truth. _said Sirit.

"Yes. I told you I wouldn't hurt you." said Edru.

She yawned.

"I'm going to bed, you can rest on the couch." she said pointing to the black, soft couch.

_ummm... but-. _Sirit started to say when Edru walked into her bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

About twenty minutes later Edru was already half-asleep when she felt someone tugging on her sleeve.

"What?" she asked drowsily.

_I tried to tell you... I- I'm afraid to sleep by myself... _Sirit replied. _could I come up there with you?_

"Uhhhh... er...ummmm...er...fine..." Edru said.

She helped Sirit up onto the bed.

"Now I'm going to sleep." she said sleepily. "I'm tired."

_good night. _said Sirit as she was relaxing.

"Uhh...night kid." said Edru as she went back to sleep.

* * *

_more chapters coming soon! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys here's the next chapter! enjoy! :)_

* * *

It was 4:00am in the morning. Edru was woken up by someone tugging on her sleeve.

"W- what?" she asked drowsily.

_I'm hungry. _said Sirit.

"It's 4:00 in the morning." she groaned.

_I know. _Sirit replied.

"Ugh." she groaned again getting out of bed. "Follow me."

Edru lead Sirit to the lawn by the back of the house.

Sirit walked on the lawn growing more satisfied with every step.

She put her hoof in a bucket of rainwater.

A few minutes later she walked back over to Edru.

_I'm bored. can we do something fun? _she asked as they walked back into the house.

"I'm still tired kiddo." Edru replied.

_pleeeeeaaaase? _Sirit asked.

"Er...fine..." Edru said.

The both sat on the couch, Sirit sat in Edru's lap.

Edru turned on the TV and put on a kids' show.

After a few minutes of watching it Sirit got bored.

_can we watch something else? _she asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Edru replied.

She flipped through a couple channels and found one she liked.

"This is a good one." Edru smiled.

It was the wrestling channel and it was showing the fight Edru had earlier.

_hey that's you. _Sirit pointed at the screen.

"Yup." Edru said proudly.

_whoa... you're a skilled fighter. _said Sirit.

"I could teach you, you know." Edru replied and was surprised by what she said.

_really? _Sirit asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not." said Edru.

_yay! _Sirit shouted happily.

Then she did something unexpected...

She hugged Edru.

Edru felt the new instinct take over again and she hugged Sirit back.

Edru felt a warm feeling she had never felt before, and she liked it.

"Hey do you have the morphing power?" Edru asked changing the subject.

_yeah. why? _asked Sirit.

"Good. Since you going to be staying with me for a while and I have an extra room in this house...you finish the sentence." Edru replied.

_I'm getting my own room! _Sirit said excitedly.

Edru smiled and nodded.

"And you need a little girl morph so you can come with me and pick out the stuff you want in it." said Edru.

_cool! _said Sirit very excited now.

"Oh, I almost forgot. What's your name?" Edru asked.

_I'm __Sirit-Riril-Ecneics_. Sirit replied.

Edru yawned.

"Okay Sirit. I'm going back to bed, I'm still very tired." she said. "You can do what ever you want, just don't go outside or break anything."

_okay. _Sirit replied.

Edru walked back into her bedroom and flopped back down on the bed.

_hmmmm... what ever I want huh. _Sirit said to herself.

Four hours of running through the house later...

Ding! Ding! The door bell rang.

Sirit peaked her stalk eyes at the window and looked at the door.

It was two little girls selling cookies.

Sirit cracked the door open but not enough that they could see her.

_turn around. _she said to both of them.

"What the-?" one of the little girls started to say.

_I said turn around! _Sirit instructed.

Both girls turned around afraid to know what was talking to them.

Sirit touched both of them and acquired them.

Both girls went into the sort of trance and Sirit quickly shut the door.

_now to test it out. _said Sirit.

She walked into the middle of the living room and began to morph.

Her blue fur disappeared and her front legs began to shrivel away.

She grabbed the couch so she wouldn't fall over.

Long, straight, red hair sprouted from her head as her stalk eyes were sucked back into her head.

Her weak Andalite arms were replaced with stronger human arms.

Her eyes turned brown and her hooves were replace with feet.

Last to appear was her mouth.

She was a mixture of two little girls.

She tried to take a step forward but nearly fell over.

"Whoa!" she said.

She held her hand over her mouth amazed by the fact that she had said an actual sound.

"Whhhhhhhhooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaa!" she said in total amusement.

She practiced walking until she could walk with out falling over.

Then she found the kitchen...

"What's this? th isss." she said looking at the fridge, still amazed that she could make actual sounds.

She opened it.

She took out a piece of cheese cake and ate it and that did it.

Her eyes widened.

"This is **AWESOME!**" she shouted in excitement.

She started going through the whole fridge...

She heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

Edru walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo." she said.

Edru stopped and her eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she asked.

There was food splattered all over the kitchen.

All over the walls, the table, and the floor, and the fridge was empty.

"This is soooooooo good. goo d goooooo duh." Sirit replied sitting in a pile of mashed potatoes in a pink leotard and black bike shorts.

"And... you're human. How?" Edru asked.

Sirit told her how she had acquired both little girls' DNA.

"How much time do you have left?" Edru asked.

"An hour." Sirit replied.

"Okay... and how long have you been in here?" she asked.

"A half-hour." Sirit replied.

"You completely trashed the place and you've only been in here a half-hour!" Edru said sounding a little angry.

Sirit gave the look a kid does when they get in trouble.

"Sorry..." she said."

"Oh not the puppy dog face." Edru said not angry anymore. "Come here."

She held out her arms for a hug.

Sirit ran into her arms and hugged her.

"From now on we're putting a limit on food for you though." said Edru while they were still hugging.

"Awww...man!" said Sirit.

"No buts." Edru said. "You **clearly** go out of control otherwise."

"Okay..." said Sirit.

Just then...

Ding! Ding! The door bell rang again.

"I'll be right back kiddo." said Edru. "Stay here."

"Okay. oh kaay yyy" said Sirit.

Edru left the kitchen and walked to the front door.

She opened it.

"Chapman?!" Edru said surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

_here's the next chapter .enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Lovely day." he said.

He was really Iniss226.

"Get to the point" Edru said impatiently. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering what was going on with you at around 4:00 in the morning." he said very slowly.

"And since when are you awake at 4:00 in the morning?" she asked sharply.

"I was actually woken up..." he was still talking slow.

"Anything else you want to waste my time with?" she said rolling her eyes.

He was clearly nervous to say the next part.

"Well..." he began to say. "I heard lots of footsteps through the house earlier. "Was that you? And if so, why?"

"Watch it. I don't like your tone." she said annoyed. "And is that anyway to talk to your Visser?"

Edru4364 was Visser Five and Visser Three's twin sister.

"Uh...er..." he was frozen.

"Well, if that's all..." she began to say.

"Is anyone else in there with you?" he asked.

"No, of course not. And if I ever catch you spying on me again trust me when I say you'll end up in the torture room." she said.

"What kind of torture...?" he asked very nervously.

"My kind." she said in an evil tone.

Then she got strangely quiet.

She goes quiet like that when she's getting ready to hurt someone.

She had a nasty grin on her face.

"Now go." she said.

"Yes Visser." he said and ran back two houses down to his house.

Edru slammed her door shut and walked back into the kitchen.

"You're a Visser!" Sirit said shocked.

"Yes. Visser Five actually." Edru replied.

"YOU'RE-!" Sirit started to say.

"Shhhh. Don't yell. Iniss is already suspicious, I had to scare the heck out of him to get him to stop." she mumbled the last part. "I'll do more then scare him next time I catch him spying on me."

"You're Visser Five!" Sirit said still shocked.

"If that shocked you, the last part would be even more shocking." said Edru.

"W- what is it?" Sirit asked.

"You promise not to scream and freak out?" she asked.

"Yes..." said Sirit.

"I'm also Visser Three's twin sister." said Edru.

Sirit's eyes widened.

She was getting ready to scream.

"Hey you said you weren't going to scream and freak out." she said quickly before Sirit said anything.

Sirit stopped and just stared at her.

"Calm down." Edru smiled. "I'm only dangerous around people who annoy me and or are my enemies, you're neither."

Sirit continued to stare at her.

"Now after I clean the kitchen we'll go to the store and get stuff for your new room." said Edru.

Sirit nodded but she was still in shock.

"You should probably de-morph, your time left is short." she said.

Sirit nodded again and began to de-morph.

It didn't take long before she was finished.

"You wanna see your room before its re-done?" Edru asked.

_okay..._ Sirit finally said.

Edru led her into a big empty room.

_whoa... this is mine? _Sirit asked amazed at how big the room was.

"Yup." Edru replied.

Sirit made an Andalite smile with her eyes.

_are you the primary or secondary twin? _asked Sirit.

"Secondary..." Edru said quietly.

_oh. _said Sirit. _you should know that, I think you're **way **better then your brother._

Edru made a little smile.

"Well, you'd be the first to think that, but thanks." she said quietly.

_how am I the first one to think that? _she asked.

"The higher twin is considered to be superior to the other." Edru said quietly still.

_oh. _she said.

"Well, I'd better get started on the kitchen." said Edru. "You can do what ever you want but there are four rules. Rule one: don't break anything, Rule two: don't go outside, Rule three: don't make too much noise, and Rule four: tell me when you want food. Other then that, the house is yours."

_okay. _said Sirit.

Edru walked into the kitchen and started scrubbing the table.

A few minutes later she put on some music, country specifically.

It played Rodney Atkins- If You're Going Through Hell.

"If you're going through hell keep on going. Don't slow down, if you're scared don't show it. You might get out. Before the devil even knows you're there." she sang along with the song.

Sirit peaked her stalk eyes into the kitchen and watched her sing.

"Yeah, if you're going through hell, keep on movin', face that fire. Walk right through it. You might get out. Before the devil even knows you're there." Edru continued to sing.

Sirit made an Andalite smile. She had never seen a yeerk sing before, especially a Visser.

And it turns out that she could sing **really** good.

_that was **AWESOME!** _Sirit said when the song was over.

"Whoa!" Edru said as she quickly turned around. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

_I didn't know you could sing. _she said.

"Yeah well..." Edru made a sheepish smile. "I- I can..."

She finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Okay now lets go get stuff for your room." she said.

"Only if you sing the whole way there. th airuh" said Sirit.

She had morphed her human morph.

"Okay..." said Edru with the sheepish smile again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sing another! A noo ther." said Sirit when they were in the car.

"Alright." Edru smiled.

The radio played Taylor Swift- The Outside.

"I didn't know what I would find when I went lookin' for a reason. I know, I didn't read between the lines. And baby I've go nowhere to go. I tried to take the road less traveled by. But nothin' seems to work the first few times..." Edru sang along.

"YAY!" Sirit said.

"Am I right? So how could I ever try to be better? Nobody ever lets me in. And I can still see you, this ain't the best view. On the outside lookin' in." she continued to sing. "And I've been a lot of lonely places, I've... never been on the outside."

They reached the store.

They got out of the car, walked in, and got a cart.

"Wow. This place is huge. hu geuh." said Sirit when they started looking around.

"Yup. You wanna look at paint colors?" asked Edru.

"Okay. kaaaay o kay" said Sirit.

They walked over to the paint section.

"Oooo! Look at this! thi suh" said Sirit happily.

She picked out black, gold, red, blue, orange, and purple.

"Theses are the colors I saw when I was on my mommy and daddy's Tail-fighter before it crashed. cra sheed" said Sirit.

"Shhh. Don't talk about that anywhere besides home." said Edru. "So what are you going to do with all those colors?"

"Space." Sirit replied. "My ceiling is going to look like outer space. spa suh"

"Figures." Edru smiled.

"Hey I figured out what I'm gonna call ya. ya, that's a funny sound." said Sirit.

"Oh really, what have you decided to call me?" Edru smiled.

"Momma." Sirit replied. "It sounds like mommy but not the **exact** same and you're like my mommy but you aren't the **exact** same so it makes sense to call you momma."

"Hmm, fair enough." Edru replied.

"I'm hungry momma, can we get some food?" Sirit asked after they had gotten everything for her room and enough groceries to re-stock the fridge.

"Fine, what do you want?" Edru asked when they were back in the car.

"Ummm... oooo, some of that triangle cut stuff you had in your fridge." Sirit replied.

"You mean cheesecake?" Edru asked.

"Yeah cheesecake. ca kuh." said Sirit.

"Well if you want that you have to have dinner first." said Edru. "You want a cheeseburger?"

"Okay. ayyy kayy." Sirit replied.

Edru stopped at a fast food place and got a happy meal while they were driving home.

"Mmmmm. Cheeseburgers are great! grea tuh" Sirit said.

"You know what's really good?" said Edru.

"What?" Sirit asked.

"Take your French fry and dip it in your milkshake." Edru replied.

"Okay. kayyy" said Sirit.

She dipped the French fry into her milkshake then ate it.

"This is **AWESOME!**" Sirit shouted. "Its salty **and** sweet at the same time! How did you know about that?"

"I try combinations sometimes." Edru replied.

They reached home and went inside.

Edru gave Sirit a piece of cheesecake.

"De-morph when you finish that okay." said Edru. "I'll start working on your room."

Sirit nodded and took a bite of her cheesecake.

When she was finished she de-morphed.

She walked into her room and saw Edru on a ladder and she had already painted half of the ceiling black.

_you're a fast worker. _Sirit said.

"I had to be." Edru replied. "Back before I became a Visser."

_why? _Sirit asked.

"I used to work on Bug-Fighters a while back." said Edru. "If you didn't work fast and get the job done right you died."

_that's kind of harsh. _Sirit replied.

"Not really." said Edru. "That's one of the lighter punishments."

_wow... _said Sirit.

"Now **I'm** the one who gets to torture and punish instead of the other way around." Edru said angrily to herself.

_what do you mean? _Sirit asked.

"I used to work for my brother..." Edru said.

_The Abomination... _Sirit whispered hatefully.

"Is that what Andalites call him?" asked Edru.

_sorry... I couldn't help saying it... _Sirit said.

"No, it's fine. I hate him too." said Edru.

_you do? but he's your brother. _said Sirit.

"You **really** don't understand yeerk society do you." said Edru.

_no. _said Sirit. _it's complicated._

"Anyway, I hate him too." said Edru.

_why? I get it sort of but why** that** much? _asked Sirit.

"Because he took away the thing that meant everything to me..." Edru said quietly.

_which was? _Sirit asked.

"Yrio5790..." Edru said slowly not realizing she had said the name out loud.

_who's that?_

"Er...umm...uhh...er...someone..." said Edru.

_who? _Sirit asked.

"A yeerk I...sort of...er...umm...uh...er...er...cared for..." Edru said quietly. "We were in a torture room and my brother was torturing him and I yelled at him to stop and he asked if I cared for Yrio. I lied and said 'no' then he said 'you know feeling love is considered treason?' I said 'yes' he replied 'well then you certainly don't love this yeerk right?' I lied and said 'no' then he-...he-... he killed Yrio right in front of me."

Sirit decided it was best not to say anything.

A few moments later Sirit's room was finished.

_wow. its awesome! _she said.

"Glad you like it kiddo." Edru replied.

She looked at her watch.

"I'm gonna be late!" she said. "Bye kiddo. You know the rules."

_late for what? _Sirit asked as Edru rushed out the door.

Edru didn't answer. She was to busy rushing to her car.

She drove away.

_bye momma... _Sirit said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a sort of bar for yeerks, Edru stepped out of her car.

She walked into the building and sat down at a booth.

A waiter came up to her.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Then his eyes widened.

"Visser Five!" he said surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Just go make yourself useful and get me a shot of oatmeal." she said.

"Yes Visser." he said and walked away.

He came back with a shot of oatmeal.

"Anything else Visser?" he asked.

"No." she replied. "For now."

She had made up the fact that she was going to be late.

She just needed to be alone, it pained her to mention that story she had told Sirit.

She drank the shot of oatmeal.

Just then...

A yeerk with a rather... attractive host walked over and sat down at Edru's booth.

"Well if it isn't Edru4364." he smiled.

"It's Visser Five to you." she replied sort of annoyed.

He glanced back at two other controllers that were motioning forward, cackling.

"Look, I'm sorry about this, those dapsens dared me to do it." he said quickly.

"And you accepted the dare?" she asked.

He looked embarrassed. He nodded.

"Who are you? she asked.

"Oh please don't kill me Visser." he said.

"Relax. I'm not in the mood to kill anybody." she said honestly.

The controller breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much." he said gratefully.

Edru glanced down at the ground.

"Uh-huh." she said not paying any attention to the controller.

A few moment of silence fell.

And then...

"Visser..." he began to say. "I don't know how to put this..."

The oatmeal began to set in on Edru and she was starting to feel its effects.

"What?" she said she said still looking at the ground.

"I-... I well... find you very... well...attractive... and uh...I was wondering...if uh... you would like to dance..." he said nervously.

"Huh?" she said looking him in the eyes now.

"I... was wondering if you would like to dance..." he repeated.

Edru was about to slap him out of the booth but instead she remembered how her and Yrio5790 met. How nervous both of them had been. Back before she became a Visser.

She made a little smile.

"Sure." she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Both of them stood up and walked out on the dance floor.

The controllers who had dared Edru's dance partner immediately stopped laughing when they saw Edru aka: Visser Five, walk by with him. They just stood there with there mouths open and eyes widened.

"My name is Deir5860 by the way." the controller said as they started to dance.

"You already know who I am." said Edru.

"You're a very good dancer." said Deir.

"So, what rank do you have?" she asked.

"I'm Sub-Visser Fifty-Six." he replied.

The oatmeal was set in now in Edru and the effects were starting.

"You know I don't dance with just anyone." she said, her brown eyes glittering, her long dark hair shimmering in the low light. "I want to know more about you, Sub-Visser Fifty-Six."

"M- more a- about me Visser?" he said, to busy caught up in her to realize what she was saying.

"Yeah, so tell me, you want a shot of oatmeal before we continue this conversation?" she asked.

"S- sure." he said.

Both walked over to the seats.

"Can I help you?" said the waiter when they sat down

"Yeah, go get two shots of oatmeal and do it fast." said Edru impatiently.

"Yes Visser." he said and quickly came back with the oatmeal.

Edru drank her shot.

"So, now tell me about yourself." she said.

"A- about m- me?" he said.

"Yes, who else." she replied.

"W- well, w- what do y- you want to know?" he asked.

"Your history." she replied. "You know, how you came to be, your reputation, stuff like that."

"Oh." he said. "W- well, some yeerks say I have the reputation of being of what the humans call a con-man. I often like to trick people."

"Oh." Edru looked at the ground again.

Deir poured is oatmeal in the trash, he didn't want it.

"A con-man huh?" she mumbled to herself so no one else could hear her. "I knew it. No one could ever be like Yrio."

"Are you okay Visser?" Deir asked.

"Huh?" she said. "Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." she replied.

She sighed.

She remembered why she came there.

"I uh... need to go..." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because." she said. "I need to."

She got up and started to walk away.

"Wait. Please. This has been the best night of my life." he said.

She stopped and turned around.

"The **best** night of your life?" she asked.

"Yes." he said. "I've never met anyone more amazing then you."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes." he said.

Edru made a little smile.

"I guess I could stay a little longer." she said.

An hour of dancing and talking later...

"Okay, now I have to go." she said. "Come see me tomorrow at my house."

"Okay." he said.

She walked out of the building and walked to her car and drove away.

* * *

Meanwhile back at her house...

Edru walked in and found Sirit waiting by the door.

_where were you? _she asked.

"A place." Edru replied.

_where? _Sirit asked again.

"Somewhere." she said.

She flopped on the couch and passed out.

Sirit tried to wake her up but it didn't work.

_ she's still breathing so she's not dead. _Sirit said to herself.

The next morning...

"Ugh. What happened last night?" she groaned.

_are you okay momma? _Sirit asked. _you wouldn't wake up until just now. where were you last night? you wouldn't tell me, all you said was 'a place'._

"Ugh. I'm not going there again for a while." she moaned.

_where did you go?! _Sirit asked again.

"A sort of bar for yeerks." she said.

_what happened there? you look awful. _said Sirit.

"I don't remember." Edru replied. "After I had that first shot of oatmeal things went blank."

_you had oatmeal?! you know it makes yeerks go crazy! _Sirit said in surprise.

"I know that." she said. "And, I shouldn't have gone there... I don't even remember what happened."

* * *

Meanwhile on Visser Three's blade ship...

_so did you gain her trust Sub-Visser Fifty-Six? _Visser Three asked.

"Yes Visser." said Deir. "She suspects nothing either."

_good._ the Visser replied. _Iniss226 was very sure that she had someone or something in her house and I intend to find out what it is._

"She even invited me to her house later today." said Deir.

_she is so stupid. _Visser Three made an evil Andalite smile. _her soft, merciful side will be the death of her someday._

Just then...

A yeerk named Cretri2794, Edru's highest ranking controller and best friend was walking by the room Deir and Visser Three were talking in. Cretri's host was a female Hork- Bajir.

She managed to hear part of the conversation and that got her attention. She started listening in on it.

"What do you mean Visser?" Deir asked.

_one of these days she's going to reveal her weak, merciful side and be killed for it. _Visser Three said. _and I intend to be the killer. I just can't do it for no reason without attracting attention but if I find out what this thing is that Iniss was talking about I might have a reason._

"Why do you want to kill her so much?" Deir asked.

_because. _Visser Three began. _even though she is secondary people like **her** more. they just don't say it because of he law. they would rather be in **her** army then mine because she doesn't kill them when they disagree with her. she only kills them when they fail her. and if she is killed for being weak she'll be a disgrace and everyone will see that I am primary for a reason. _

"Oh." said Deir.

Outside the room where no one could see her, Cretri stood there with her Hork-Bajir mouth hanging open.

She ran to the ship's exit, walked into her Bug-Fighter, and flew back to Earth.

"I must warn Visser Five." she said to herself.

She landed her Bug-Fighter somewhere where no human would ever find it and headed for Edru's house.

It was hard for her because she had to wear human clothes that were to big for her so her blades didn't slice them and she had to wear a huge hat to cover her head.

But she eventually made it.

She rang the door bell and Edru opened the door.

"Who are-?" Edru started to say.

"It's me Visser." Cretri said.

"What going on Cretri?"

"Trouble." Cretri said.


	6. Chapter 6

"What kind of trouble?" Edru asked.

"**Big** trouble." Cretri said. "Can I come in?"

"One second." Edru replied.

She walked into Sirit's room.

"Listen, I have my highest ranking controller coming in a moment so you need to hide." she said.

_where? _Sirit asked.

"Ummm...in there." she said pointing to a closet. "Hide in there until I say it's safe to come out."

_okay. _Sirit walked into the closet and shut the door.

Edru walked back to the front door.

"Come on in." she said.

They both walked in and sat on the couch.

"Now what's the problem?" she asked. She didn't yell or anything like she normally does because Cretri wasn't just her highest ranking controller, she was also her best friend.

Cretri told Edru everything she had heard Visser Three and Deir say.

"**THAT DAPSEN!**" Edru shouted.

"I know!" Cretri said. "I couldn't believe it!"

"He's gone to far this time!" Edru said completely outraged.

"The question is... how we're going to get payback." Cretri said in an evil tone. She spoke perfect English because, just like Edru, she was interested in humans and wanted to learn about them.

Edru made an evil smile.

"See, this is why you're my best friend, you understand me so well." she said. "Now let's see... I GOT IT!"

"Oooo! Tell me!" Cretri said excitedly.

"Well since your also my best torturer, I'll need your help." she said.

She leaned in and told Cretri the plan.

"That's violent, bloody, and evil." Cretri said. "I love it!"

Just then...

Ding! Ding! The door bell rang.

"That must be Deir now." Edru said in an evil tone. "You know the plan. No go!"

Cretri nodded and left through the back door.

Edru walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey." she said casually.

"Hey." he said back.

He stepped into the house.

"I was thinking..." she began to say while twirling her hair innocently.

"What?" he asked.

"You and I really hit it off last night and..." she smiled. "You told me a lot about you but I never really told you about me..."

"You want to give me a tour of the house?" he asked wanting the tour.

"Oh, no..." she said. She leaned close to him. "Since we had such a good time last night I figure we would want to see each other more often and..."

"And what... ?" he asked.

"Well... I'm not always here... sometimes I'm on..." she said slowly, getting him totally focused on her.

"On what... ?" he asked.

"My blade ship... and so you don't get lost... if you ever want to come find me... I'm going to give you a tour..." she said letting her long hair flow out of her hairclip.

"Uh..er..uh...why not show me your house first?" he said.

"No, my blade ship is much more interisting..." she said.

"Er...uh..." he said.

"Come on." she said.

She lead Deir to an abandon place where her blade ship was.

The hatch opened and they walked in.

She gave him a fairly decent tour until they got to the torture room that is...

"And this is the torture room." she said.

Deir noticed the Hork- Bajir polishing Edru's latest torture device.

It was Cretri.

"It's all polished up Visser." she said.

"Good." Edru replied.

"What does it do?" Deir asked curiously.

It had cuffs to hold victims' wrists so they couldn't move their arms, it had cuffs to hold victims' ankles so they couldn't move their legs, then it had a huge thing that looked like a Dracon beam.

Cretri cuffed Deir to the torture machine.

"Visser. Tell your **idiot** Hork- Bajir to un-cuff me!" he yelled.

Edru made an evil smile.

"Hmm, I don't think so." she said.

"What?!" he asked. He was nervous now.

"And I'm no idiot." Cretri said. "I'm just following orders."

Edru pressed the button and started the machine.

The thing that looked like a Dracon beam was a laser and it started slowly burning through Deir's arm.

"AHHHHH!" he moaned in pain.

"I'm not as stupid as my brother thinks I am." she said to Deir. "And you should have known that before you went playing with my emotions."

"H- how'd you know?!" he said.

"Watch your tone or I'll crank the pain level up." she said, then she smiled an evil smile. "On second thought... crank it up anyway Cretri."

Cretri nodded and turned the dial up.

Deir winced in pain.

"Don't worry Deir." she said. "The pain won't last long."

He looked at her with fear in his eyes hoping she was right.

"And that's only because you're going to die soon." she said. "Courtesy of me."

Just then...

A little girl with long red hair, brown eyes, wearing a pink leotard and black bike shorts stepped out of the darkness.

"Momma?" she said.

Edru turned around and her eyes widened.

"Your host doesn't have kids." said Cretri. "Does she?"

"Uh... just give me one second." she replied.

She walked over to Sirit.

"Kiddo what are you doing here?!" she whispered. "It's to dangerous."

"What were you doing over there?" Sirit asked.

"Nothing. Why are you here?!" she said.

"I saw you walking away from the house so I decided to follow in my human morph." said Sirit. "I don't have much time left though."

"How much time do you have?" she asked.

"Three minutes." Sirit said urgently.

"What! Okay ummm... let's see... Cretri turn around." Edru instructed.

Cretri did as she was told.

"Okay de-morph." said Edru.

Sirit nodded and started to de-morph.

Deir's eyes widened.

"ANDALITE!" he yelled. "Visser! She's an Andalite!"

"No duh!" Edru replied as she cranked the pain level up.

"He was right! Visser Three was right! You were hiding something! He knew it!" Deir yelled through the pain.

"Can I turn around now Visser?" Cretri asked.

"Fine..." she said.

Cretri turned around and saw Sirit.

She raised her wrist blade.

"Don't touch her!" Edru yelled.

Cretri stopped and stared at her Visser.

"But Visser-." she began to say.

"No." said Edru. "Don't lay a hand on her."

"Yes Visser." she said quickly.

Edru looked at Deir.

"As for you." she said. "So long Deir5860!"

And...

**ZAP!**

* * *

Two days later Visser Three had returned from the yeerk pool in a rather good mood. He awaited Deir's report on what Edru was hiding, but that's not what he found at the hatch of his blade ship.

_what the-?! _he said.

He found a box addressed to him.

He opened it...

There was Deir's host's head in the box and a note on his host's forehead that said...

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am Esplin. Better luck next time. Signed - Edru4364."

_one of these days... _Visser Three growled. _one of these days..._

* * *

_more chapters comin' soon. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

It was one year after Visser Three had found Deir's head...

Edru was relaxing on the couch when Sirit walked in.

She had a tail blade now, a rather sharp one.

"Seems like only yesterday I found you in that Tail-fighter." she smiled. "You've grown up so much."

_or when I saw you shoot that weird guy's head off in the torture room in your blade ship. _Sirit laughed. _I had nightmares for three weeks straight._

"Good times..." Edru smiled.

_so any events coming up lately? you seem kind of busy. _she asked.

"Yeah." Edru replied. "I have to go to this meeting later."

_where. _she asked.

"On my brother's blade ship..." she replied.

_WHAT?! and you're going to go?! _Sirit practically screamed.

"Yes. And relax kiddo, I'm not going to be the only one there." she said reassuringly.

Sirit looked a little relaxed but still nervous. _I don't know... it still seems kind of suspicious._

"Hey, I'll be fine okay." she said. "You saw how I handled his last plan..."

_Deir was just his puny little assistant you killed. _she said. _this time you have to deal with Visser Three himself!_

"Calm down." she said. "Why are you so paranoid all of a sudden."

_because I know what he can do. _Sirit said plainly.

"So do I." said Edu. "He's my brother. How could I possibly **not** know what he's capable of?"

Sirit went quiet.

"Oh, and Cretri is comin' over to watch you while I'm gone." she said.

Ever since Cretri saw Sirit, Edru told her the story of how she found her and took her in, Cretri has helped with raising Sirit, kind of like an aunt.

_well at least that's some good news today... _Sirit mumbled.

"I'll be fine okay." said Edru.

Ding! Ding! The door bell rang.

Edru walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey guys!" Cretri said happily.

"Hey Cretri." said Edru just as happily.

Cretri walked in.

"So you ready for that meeting?" she asked.

"Yup." Edru replied.

_can I talk to you for a minute? _Sirit asked.

Edru sighed as if preparing for a full on lecture. "Fine... but make it quick, I need to go."

The two walked into the kitchen and Cretri sat on the couch.

"Now what?" Edru asked.

_you've been a Visser for too long! _Sirit shouted. _your confidence level has gone up **to** high!_

"Umm... what are you talking about?" she asked.

_you've changed! you were never this confident!_ she said. _from what you've told me, its like you're the complete opposite of yourself from a few years ago!_

Edru went quiet.

_you used to be a little insecure. now you're miss macho. _she said.

"You've been watching to much human TV." she said.

_all I'm saying is just tone your confidence down a little okay. _she said.

"Fine..." Edru finally said. "But I'm still going. Bye."

And with that, Edru walked out the door and left.

"Looks like its just you and me." Cretri said.

_Cretri, you know Edru better then anyone, why won't she listen to me? _Sirit asked.

"She's thickheaded and determined to get what she wants." Cretri replied. "You can't stop her. Believe me, I've tried."

_what does thickheaded mean? _she asked.

"It's a human term meaning stubborn." she replied.

_oh. _Sirit said. _well that's true about her._

"Yup." Cretri replied. "You got any bark?"

_this is going to be a loooooong night... _Sirit muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Edru was on Visser Three's blade ship in a room with several other high ranking controllers and... someone of very high ranking...

Visser Three blabbed on and on about stupid matters that Edru could care less about.

That is until...

_Visser Five, I need to talk to you. _he said in a rather creepy tone.

Edru got up from her chair and followed him into a different room.

"What do you want Esplin?" she asked angrily.

He held his tail blade to her throat.

_your pathetic life. _he said evilly.

Edru gulped.

"Coward." she managed to say.

_what?! _Visser Three said, astounded by what she said.

"You're a wimp. You'd kill me, but in your Andalite body." she said. "You wouldn't dare fight a fair match."

_you're on! _he shouted.

He morphed his human morph.

"Fight to the death." he said.

The fight began...

Edru slammed Visser Three's head into the steel wall.

Visser Three shoved Edru into a huge table.

"Ready to die, you pathetic excuse for a yeerk?!" he shouted.

"Dapsen!" she shouted as she kicked him in the-... well, you know...

"AHHHHHH!" he shouted in pain.

She held him up against the wall and twisted his wrist around... all the way around...

He grabbed her by the shirt-collar and held her in the air.

He slammed her to the ground and pinned her down.

Edru tried to throw him off but it was useless.

He put his hands around her throat and squeezed.

She couldn't breathe.

"And if you even think about abandoning your host you'll get squashed. Courtesy of my foot." he taunted.

Just then...

Someone walked in. It was the person of very high ranking. Visser One.

"What's going on in here!?" she asked annoyed. "You two have been gone for twenty minutes."

"H- help... me..." Edru managed to say before going unconscious from lack of oxygen.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Uhh... nothing." Visser Three replied.

"Let her go." Visser One said.

"Fine..." he finally said.

He released his grip on Edru's throat.

"Why were you trying to kill her?" she asked.

"Uhh..." Visser Three said not wanting to say the reason.

"At least she's alive." Visser One said.

"What do you mean 'at least'?!" Visser Three demanded.

"Unlike you, she's not an incompetent fool and if it wasn't for the fact that you are the primary twin, she would already be Visser Two." Visser One replied.

Visser Three growled.

"Another reason for me to kill her..." he muttered.

"She has better military tactics and her soldiers **clearly** have more will power then your soldiers because instead of threatening to kill them, she gets them in the fighting mood." Visser One smirked.

Edru awoke at that point.

She groaned.

There were red hand marks on her throat where Visser Three had grabbed.

She stood up and looked at Visser Three.

"Dapsen!" she yelled in a scratchy voice. And she kicked him in the-...I don't have to say it do I?

"AHHHH!" Visser Three yelled in pain as he held his... sensitive place.

Visser One smirked.

"Well at least one good thing came out of today." she said. "Visser Five, you're free to go."

Edru nodded and left.

* * *

Later that day...

Edru walked into her house.

_oh my God!_ Sirit yelled in surprise. _what happened to you?!_

"Don't ask." Edru said as she sat down on the couch.

Her voice was still scratchy.

"What happened to your throat?!" Cretri asked looking at the red hand marks.

"I said don't ask." Edru repeated.

She laid down.

"Are you at least okay?" Cretri asked.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" she said.

"Well... no." Cretri replied.

"Then that's your answer." said Edru.

Cretri went quiet.

"Look, I'll explain later." she said. "Right now just leave me alone."

Cretri nodded and motioned for Sirit to follow.

Then Edru just passed out from pure exhaustion...

* * *

_hey guys. if you have any chapter ideas please tell me cause I'm runnin' out. please review. ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_hey guys its me again. here's the next chapter. enjoy! please review! :) ;)_

* * *

It was dark. The lights were low. It was as if the air itself was alive.

It was then that I spotted him.

He spotted me.

Our eyes locked.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked in a magical voice.

I smiled and he took me by the hand.

The song that would be our song played.

It played Carrie Underwood: Look At Me

His eyes were sparkling in the low light, his smile was wonderful.

It felt like we were dancing on air the way we moved.

It was like no one else existed.

I've never felt this way before, the intense rush was overwhelming.

We leaned in to kiss...

**FLASH!**

I was on my brother's blade ship.

He was there with my brother.

Esplin had his tail blade at Yrio's throat.

_you know feeling love is considered treason? _Esplin asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

_well then you certainly don't love this yeerk right? _he asked.

"No." I lied.

In the blink of an eye Yrio was laying on the ground barely alive.

He looked at me with a look of understand meant that I had to lie.

Esplin struck his tail blade again and Yrio was dead.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Cretri shouted.

"AHHHH!" Edru yelled as she sat up.

"Are you okay?" Cretri asked. "You were sort of talking in your sleep."

"Yeah." Edru replied. "I- I'm fine."

So it had been a dream.

"Just a dream about something from my past..." she said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cretri asked again.

"Yes." Edru replied.

"Here." Cretri said handing Edru an icepack.

"Thank you." Edru said as she put it on her throat.

"What part your past was your dream?" she asked.

Edru looked at Cretri with that 'you know what I'm talking about' look.

"Oh..." Cretri said. "Sorry I asked..."

"Don't worry about it" Edru replied. "Being my best friend you can say certain things that if anybody else said 'em they would have a Dracon beam with their name on it."

Cretri made a Hork-Bajir smile. "So are you going tonight?"

"Going to where?" Edru asked.

"Visser Karaoke Night." Cretri replied simply. "Are you going tonight?"

"Alright I'll go." Edru said. "Maybe it'll get my mind off of what just happened on my brother's blade ship."

"What song are you planning on singing?" Cretri asked.

"I don't know yet." Edru replied.

_I bet you'll be better then all on them. _Sirit came walking into the room. _and believe me, I know. you sang to me every night._

Cretri made a loud** HUFF**, which was a Hork-Bajir laugh.

Edru looked at Cretri. "Don't push it. The best friend privilege doesn't work on everything. "

Cretri went quiet.

Edru smiled. "Let's go."

_can I come? _Sirit asked.

"It's **Visser** karaoke. Its to dangerous." Edru said.

Sirit mumbled something.

"I'll see you in an hour kiddo. Bye." said Edru.

Edru and Cretri (dressed in her cover outfit) walked out the door.

They got in the car and drove away.

Sirit was still in the house when she morphed her human morph, which was no longer a little girl.

The older she got, the older her morph got.

* * *

Meanwhile at Visser Karaoke Night...

Edru and Cretri read the 'NO KILLING' sign and walked in to the room

They found a table and sat down.

"So you know what song you're going to sing yet?" Cretri asked.

"Nope." Edru replied.

Just then...

Two controllers, one human, one Hork-Bajir, walked over to Cretri and Edru.

"Hot babe alert!" both controllers said at the same time.

Edru and Cretri groaned, annoyed.

"Doc, what's my babe's diagnosis?" the human-controller, pointing at Edru as his "babe", asked the Hork-Bajir-controller.

"She's got a case of Jinlk3674itus." the Hork-Bajir-controller replied.

"Ha! Looks like you're stuck with me babe." Jinlk said.

Edru growled angrily.

"What about my babe?" the other controller asked Jinlk while pointing at Cretri.

"She's got a case of Ereh2794itus." Jinlk replied.

"That figures, cause I effect **all** the hot babes." Ereh said smoothly.

Cretri growled angrily.

"Oh you effect 'em alright!" Edru mumbled.

Just then...

A girl who looked like a teenager with long, red hair, brown eyes, in a pink leotard and black bike shorts came walking over to Edru and Cretri.

Edru's eyes widened. It was Sirit in human morph.

"Hey guys." she smiled and sat down at the table.

"What are you doing here?!" Edru whispered to Sirit.

"I'm being stubborn like you." Sirit whispered back.

Edru glared at Sirit. "Fine. You can stay but if anyone asks, your host's name is Tammy and your yeerk name is Fotru4550."

Sirit growled. "Why would I dare call myself a low-down, no good yeerk?!"

"Do you want to stay here or not?!" Edru found it hard to whisper and practically yell at the same time.

"Fine." Sirit finally agreed.

Cretri couldn't take it anymore and wacked Ereh on the head hard.

"What about the policy?" Edru said.

"Hey, it said 'No Killing' it never said 'no causing pain'." Cretri smiled.

"Test... The Reaction Jinlk." Ereh said through the pain.

" 'Bout time too." Jinlk said happily.

"What's the-?!" Edru started to say when...

Jinlk kissed her.

Edru's eyes widened and she pulled away.

"Mmmm. Cherry flavored." Jinlk said smoothly.

"Dapsen!" Edru yelled.

She elbowed Jinlk in the stomach and slammed his head on the table hard.

"Wow." Ereh said surprised. "That usually has a good reaction. That's why it's called... The Reaction."

"Yeah it might work... ON A LOW RANK!" Edru yelled.

"A stupid low rank." Cretri added.

"...What rank are you...?" they asked at the same time.

"I'm Visser Five." Edru said.

"And I'm her highest ranking controller." Cretri said.

Both boys' eyes widened.

"Uh-oh..." they both said at the same time.

They ran away.

"Don't worry, we'll kill them later." Edru said to Cretri.

"Yeah, they were dumb enough to tell us their names." Cretri said.

"What did he just do to you?" Sirit asked.

"It's called a kiss." Edru said. "Cretri will explain the rest. I'm going up to sing."

Cretri explained what a kiss was as Edru walked up on sage.

She was going to sing Elizabeth Gillies: You Don't Know Me

The song started.

"You think you know me but you don't know me. You think you own me but you can't control me. You look at me and there's just one thing that you see. So listen to me. Listen to me! You push me back I'll push you back, harder, harder. You scream at me I'll scream at you, louder, louder. I'm dangerous. I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you, that you don't know me." Edru sang.

"You think you got me, but you don't get me. You think you want me but you don't know what you're getting into. There's so much more to me than what you think you see. So listen to me. Just listen to me! You push me back I'll push you back, harder, harder. You scream at me I'll scream at you, louder, louder. I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me and I cant convince you. That you don't know me. And the longer that you stay the ice is melting. And the pain feels okay. It feels okay. Hey. You push me back I'll push you back. You scream at me I'll scream at you, louder, louder, louder, louder louder, louder, LOUDER, LOUER, LOUDER! You push me back I'll push you back, harder, harder. You scream at me I'll scream at you, louder, louder. I'm dangerous. I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you. And I don't have to. I think you know me." she finished.

The crowd of Vissers and Sub-Vissers clapped.

"You were right." Cretri said. "She is good at singing."

"I told you." Sirit smiled.

Edru walked back over to the table and sat down.

"I told you, you were better then these guys." Sirit said.

Edru smiled.

"Nice song choice by the way." commented Cretri.

"Yeah well, it's one of my favorites." Edru replied.

Sirit looked at Edru's watch. "Uh-oh..."

"What?" Edru asked.

"My time's really short right now." Sirit said nervously.

"How short?" asked Cretri.

"Five minutes." Sirit said urgently.

"Uh-oh..." Edru and Cretri said at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let's go. You can de-morph in the car." Edru said quickly.

Sirit nodded and they walked to the car.

But on the way there a hand reached out and grabbed Edru when no one was looking.

Cretri and Sirit got in the car.

"Okay de-morph." Cretri said as she started the car.

Sirit de-morphed as the car drove away.

They got to the house and ran in as fast as they could before anyone could see them.

_that was close. _Sirit said.

"Yeah. Too bad we had to miss the rest of Visser Karaoke Night." Cretri said.

_I kind of found it boring. although I did enjoy seeing tough reputation Vissers singing badly. _Sirit laughed. _Visser Thirty-Two was horrible. I'll never look at him the same way again._

"Yeah it is pretty funny sometimes." Cretri replied but she seemed distracted.

_what's wrong? _Sirit asked.

"Where's Visser Five?" Cretri said looking around.

Sirit stopped laughing and grew serious. _I don't know. I thought she was in the car with us._

"Me too." Cretri said.

_you think she's still at Visser Karaoke Night? _Sirit asked.

"No... she would say something if she wanted to stay." Cretri said still distracted. "It's not like her to just disappear."

_maybe we accidently left her there. _Sirit suggested trying to calm the nervous yeerk down. _if so, she'll be here in a little bit._

"W- what d- do you mean?" Cretri asked.

_if we accidently left her there she'll probably just take a taxi home and be here soon. _Sirit said.

"M- maybe." Cretri said starting to calm down.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"LET ME GO YOU DAPSENS!" Edru shouted at two Hork-Bajir who were holding her by the arms. "YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELVES SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATHS!"

A third Hork-Bajir snuck up behind Edru with a frying pan and...

**THWACK! **

The Hork-Bajir had hit Edru on the back of the head causing her to loose consciousness.

"Good, maybe she not remember us." one Hork-Bajir said. Obviously these Hork-Bajir spoke in incorrect grammar.

"Maybe let us live too. If she remember..." said another.

"Me no think we get to live if she remember..." said the third.

They all gulped.

They dragged her a few blocks away onto a ship. A very dark ship.

* * *

"It's been an hour now!" Cretri said. "And she's **still **not back yet!"

_calm down. _Sirit said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Cretri yelled. "That's only for my Visser to do! Which is why I'm freaking out right now!"

Sirit just stared at the nervous yeerk.

"We need to find her!" Cretri yelled nervously.

_alright! sheesh!_ Sirit yelled back. _we'll go back to where Visser Karaoke Night was and search for clues._

"Finally!" Cretri said.

Sirit morphed her human morph.

"Let's go." Sirit said.

Cretri nodded and got into her cover outfit. "I'm driving."

"Fine..." Sirit said.

They got in the car.

"You know you're being paranoid right?" Sirit asked.

"Says the Andalite who was practically yelling at Visser Five for going to a meeting." Cretri laughed a Hork-Bajir laugh.

"I had a reason though." Sirit replied defensively. "You saw how she looked when she got back."

"I have a reason too." Cretri said simply. "I am loyal to my Visser."

"You know you don't have to call her 'Visser' right? She's your best friend." Sirit said.

Cretri thought for a moment of how to explain what she was about to say in a way that Sirit would understand.

Then she said. "Would you stop calling your leader 'Prince' even though you were their best friend?"

"Point taken." Sirit replied.

They reached the building an got out of the car.

* * *

"Wha- what happened?" Edru moaned.

The room was pitch black.

"Why can't I see anything?" she said.

She looked around but all she could see was blackness.

"And why does my head hurt?" she winced in pain.

She tried to take a step forward but realized her hands and feet were chained.

"Perfect. Just perfect." she said sarcastically.

"So. You're finally awake are you." said a voice in the darkness.

Edru knew this voice.

She knew it very well, but she couldn't remember fully who's voice it was because of getting hit on the head with a frying pan.

"Who are you?" she asked dumbly.

"How can you not know?!" the voice yelled. "You're stupider than I thought! And that's saying something considering how stupid I already thought you were."

"Stupid?!" Edru said offended. "Wait a minute... I know who you are! You're-!"

* * *

Cretri and Sirit were looking around in the building.

"See anything that could give us a hint?" Sirit asked.

"Not yet." Cretri said.

"Smell anything?" Sirit asked

"Ummm, why?" Cretri asked confused.

"Ugh! You're a Hork-Bajir! You have an excellent sense of smell!" Sirit yelled. "That may be our only clue of finding her!"

"You've been hanging around Visser Five for too long." Cretri made a Hork-Bajir laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Sirit asked.

"Whether you know it or not, you've picked up on her authoritative and macho personality." Cretri replied.

Sirit went quiet.

Cretri made a Hork-Bajir smile.

"So do you smell anything?" Sirit asked changing the subject.

Cretri sniffed the air.

"Follow me." she said.

She lead Sirit to a place near by the entrance of the building.

"Her scent is strong here." Cretri confirmed.

"Hey look." Sirit said. "A door."

Cretri opened it and sniffed the air. "She was **definitely** in here."

They walked in the room.

"A frying pan?" Sirit said confused.

"That's weird." Cretri said as she picked it up.

"It's dented." Sirit said looking at the dent on the frying pan.

Cretri sniffed the air again.

"This way." she said.

They walked a few blocks away and saw it...

"Oh-no..." they both said at the same time.


End file.
